Because moles cause considerable damage to lawns, golf courses and crops, they are regarded as vermin by gardeners and farmers who try to exterminate them. A repeller using the acute hearing and highly developed sense of touch at the ends of the moles' noses and tails has been introduced, which is able to sound a buzz or generate a vibration periodically, which, when detected by the moles, will scare off them without doing any harm. Furthermore, the repeller uses no chemicals or sprays, so that there is no affect to the soil or the environment. Nevertheless, the repeller suffers a disadvantage which is that once the repeller starts, it will not stop making sound or vibration until the electricity of the batteries received therein is used up and thus replacement of the batteries is required.
A conventional repeller is shown in FIGS. 7 and 8. The repeller includes a cap 51, a tube 59 provided with a closed end 591 and an open end 592, a frame 55 having defined therein a plurality of battery compartments (not numbered) for receiving batteries therein and a configuration adapted to be slidably received within the tube 59, a buzzing/vibrating device 57 securely mounted onto the frame 55 and a sealing pad 53 having a diameter adapted to a diameter of the tube 59. In assembly, the buzzing/vibrating device 57 together with the frame 55 having a plurality of batteries disposed within the compartments thereof are inserted into the tube 59. Then, the sealing pad 53 is inserted into the tube 59 to seal the tube 59. After the tube 59 is sealed by the sealing pad 53, the cap 51 is threadingly engaged with a periphery of the open end 592 of the tube 59. The assembled repeller is shown in FIG. 8.
The repeller is designed to be pushed into the soil, as shown in the schematic view of FIG. 8, preferably totally covered by the soil at a depth of about 15 cm. This ensures close acoustic contact with the soil and results in transmission of the sound/vibration over a great distance. Yet, as previously mentioned, since the repeller has no on/off switch mounted thereon, the repeller will periodically sound a buzz or vibrate once the assembly is accomplished. After the electricity of the batteries received within the compartments of the frame 55 is exhausted, the users will have to dig out the repeller, clean the pipe, open the cap 51 and try to reach the frame 55 to pull it out of the tube 59 in order to replace the batteries. Due to the consideration of portability, the diameter of the tube 59 of the repeller is small, which results in that the users will have trouble reaching the frame, let alone replacing the batteries.
From the previous description, the repellers currently available requiring users to reach the frame with their fingers in order to replace the batteries will not fulfill the needs of users and improvements and/or alternations thereof are thus required. A repeller having designed to enable users thereof to conveniently replace batteries received within the compartments of the frame and constructed in accordance with the present invention tends to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.